youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Stu Pickles
Stu Pickles ( ) is an inventor in Rugrats. He makes really good chocolate pudding and was called by Ronnie McDoggle. Biography ﻿Stu was once a happy man, but this changed when he "lost control of his life". Angelica moved in with his family after the death of her mother and the disappearance of his father. Angelica would make a lot of messes, eat all their food, and stay up past 4:00 A.M. watching gunfights on the television. Stu would usually have to get up in the middle of the night and make her some chocolate pudding. Stu would finally finish it, but only to have Angelica tell him she's not hungry anymore. This made Stu become more and more depressed, and would usually scream loudly and bawl hysterically. Divorce On July 8, 2010, Stu began to rethink his marriage, and divorced Didi. His divorce lawyer was The ShamWow Guy. The Death of Angelica On July 10, 2010, Stu's chocolate pudding was once again rejected by Angelica. He finally could not take it anymore and skinned Angelica alive while listening to Raining Blood from Slayer. Ronnie McDoggle for his Small Hawaiian Pizza When the phone rang, Stu answers the phone and there was Ronnie McDoggle and asks him does he make Hawaiian Pizzas and He said yes. Ronnie asks him for a small one but Stu refuse to make a small one, but can only make medium or large (same with Bobo). All the clown wants is a small one, when Angelica pressed the button, (called Stu Pickles which is 3 in the morning) and asks him to make her a Small Hawaiian Pizza. Stu loses control of his life and he went to the Pizza shop and ask's him "Where's the Small Hawaiian?" the chef (couldn't be Bobo) said they ran out of Hawaiian pizzas but do got pizza mix. At 4 o'clock in the morning Didi came up to Stu Didi: "Stu, What are you doing?" Stu: "Making Small Hawaiian Pizzas." Didi: "It's 4 o'clock in the morning, why on earth are you making Small Hawaiian?" Stu: "Because I've lost control of my life." Angelica: (LAUGHS) Stu: "Here's your Pizza, Angelica." Angelica: "Oh that's okay Uncle Stu, I'm not hungry anymore." Stu: (SCREAMS) The next day, when the phone rang, it was Ronnie McDoggle here again. Ronnie McDoggle: "Wheres my Small Hawaiian? I've been waiting for OVER AN HOUR! WHERE IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Angelica:(SCREAMS) Tommy:(WAHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH AHHHHHH WHHYYYYAAAHHHH) Didi hears Tommy crying so Didi goes into Tommy's Room. Didi: What's the matter Tommy. (Tommy continues crying and Didi goes to Stu and Stu went into Tommy's Room and Tommy still continues crying.) Tommy stops crying and Stu goes out. Angelica and Tommy start crying. AAAAWAAAH goes both of them. Angelica and Tommy:WHYYYYAAAAAHHHHH WAAHHHHHHHH. Tommy breaks everything in the house even Stu & Didi. Angelica sees Stu & Didi. The End *Didi said it was a mistake that Stu was supposed to deliver the pizza to Ronnie McDoggle, but couldn't (the pizza would've been cold by now) So Drew has to pick up Angelica and delivered the pizza to Ronnie McDoggle, Because, Charlotte broke her leg. Ronnie couldn't eat the Pizza when it's cold so Drew got mad and raped him. Drew Pickles recognize it was Ronald McDonalds Cousin. (Ronnie McDoggle is not gay and he never likes been gay). *Email Stu stupickles@gmail.com *Email Didi didipickles@yahoo.com *Email Drew drewpickles@mindspring.com *Email Charlotte charlottepickles@hotmail.com *Email Betty bettydeville@hotmail.com *Email Howard howarddeville@yahoo.com *Email Chas chasfinster@hotmail.com *Email Kira kirafinster@gmail.com *Email Conan conanmcnulty@yahoo.com Brink of Death After Divorcing Didi and killing her niece and the phone call, Stu started lousing hope and started taking drugs. He is good friends with Waluigi, who told him that his brother molested him and Waluigi still forgave him. On February 21, 2014, Patrick Star (a friend of stu) found stu lying on his bed with bags of cocaine. It was revelaed that the death was a drug overdose. However... Waluigi managed to get a senzu bean from Vegeta and put it in Stu's mouth making him swallow the senzu bean. Stu was resurrected by the senzu bean, however, his brother, Drew Pickles, wanted him to die. Videos Poops To see poops starring the guy click here Category:Characters Category:Epic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Smart Category:Experts Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Inventors Category:Power Level of 1 Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Power Level Under 9000 Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Suicidal